Splash
Splash is the eleventh episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound made when both Cal Vandeusen and Chloe Carter fall to their deaths in a river. Synopsis Abby Mills turns a corner and finds Charlie Mills hanging. She begins crying and John Wakefield appears, grabbing her gun. He tells Abby she looks like her mother. Abby questions Wakefield's motivation, but Henry Dunn calls for Abby, causing Wakefield to run. Abby attempts to grab Henry's gun and go after Wakefield, but Henry stops her. At The Cannery, Nikki Bolton cleans Jimmy Mance's wounds, suggesting taking him to the clinic. Everyone begins talking about Madison Allen's revelation of Wakefield's return, and Shane Pierce snaps at Trish Wellington for sending Abby to the Candlewick Inn. Chloe Carter goes to the window to watch for Christopher Sullivan and Cal Vandeusen. Sully helps Cal back to Nikki's car, commenting on how he dressed Cal's wound. Cal reassures Sully that he did a good job, and the two speed off to find the sailboat. Henry and Danny Brooks load Charlie's body into his SUV, and Abby tells them that Charlie had affirmed he was her father before his death. Shea Allen asks Madison about Wakefield, learning how he befriended Madison. Madison asks about her father and Shea confirms that he was murdered. Shea then assures Madison that Abby is going to be fine. Abby searches for Charlie's keys in the SUV, discovering a picture of herself from high school. She angrily decides to go after Wakefield again and runs into Henry. Abby, Henry and Danny walk back to The Cannery discussing Wakefield. Meanwhile, Madison watches for the group to return and Nikki explains that the lack of communication from the island likely won't be realized for a few days. Madison announces the arrival of Wakefield shortly before he busts through the door with a two-foot boarding knife. Nikki runs for a shotgun behind the bar, but Wakefield stops her and she shoots into the air before he runs her through with the knife. Shane tells everyone to leave as Wakefield pulls Nikki over the bar, leaving her on the floor. Shane pulls out a fishing knife to face Wakefield and Trish forces everyone into the bathroom, grabbing a shotgun before she leaves. Shane and Wakefield begin swinging at each other as Trish forces everyone out of the bathroom window. Wakefield successfully slashes Shane a few times as the fight, and manages to severely cut his right hand. Shane continues to swing at Wakefield before being run through with the boarding knife. Trish forces Shea through the window, preparing to defend herself with the shotgun. Wakefield approaches the bathroom and she shoots through the door, running out of shells. Wakefield kicks the door open, but is distracted by the still-alive Shane long enough for Trish to escape. Outside, Trish chalks Shane and Jimmy up for dead and suggests a hiding place. Cal and Sully arrive at the dock, finding the sailboat missing. Cal blames himself for missing the boat, and Sully jokes with him in an attempt at consolation. Abby, Henry and Danny arrive at The Cannery, finding the door open and the jukebox playing. Inside, they discover Shane strung from the ceiling over an oar. Henry moves to secure the rest of the bar as Danny stops the jukebox and Abby finds Nikki. Noting Jimmy missing, Henry believes he has escaped with Trish and Danny comments on Wakefield again. Trish leads the group into Charlie Mills' Attic, securing the stairs behind them. Chloe looks over Charlie's research. As Henry and Danny cover Shane and Nikki's bodies, Abby decides that Wakefield has changed "the game", becoming overt with his murders. Danny becomes scared, and Abby tells him that they need to finish Wakefield off. Chloe and Shea look over Charlie's Wakefield research and Madison mentions that Wakefield was nice to her. Chloe snaps at Madison before calming down and explaining that Wakefield was pretending to be nice in order to get what he wanted. Trish discovers more maps of the island's tunnel system, matching up with the Candlewick Inn's tunnels. Suddenly the church-bell rings out. Henry believes the bell to be Trish, while Abby suggests it may be a trap. Chloe suggests that the bell may be help, and Trish believes it to be Henry. Trish stuffs the tunnel maps into her pocket and heads to the Church with Chloe. At the church, Henry, Abby, Trish, Chloe and Danny are reunited. Abby asks about Jimmy, discovering that he has gone missing, and Chloe asks about the bell. Abby leads the group inside, in attempt to find the bell ringer. Danny lights a candle and Trish attempts to cope with the crime scene from her father's death. Trish apologizes to Abby about Charlie when Chloe screams out. The group runs over, discovering Patrick Lillis' body in a pew. A car's headlights are cast on the church, startling the group, and Wakefield is seen walking through the church behind them. They run to the door, finding Sully and Cal. Cal asks where Chloe is, and they discover she has disappeared. As day breaks, the group continues searching for Chloe in the church. Trish pulls out the map of the island's tunnels, suggesting Wakefield could have taken Chloe underground. A bang is heard, and the group readies their weapons as Jimmy enters the church. Jimmy explains that he woke up in The Cannery, finding Shane and Nikki dead, and walked to the town to find it deserted, winding up at the church after hearing the bell. Jimmy asks how he arrived at The Cannery, and Trish explains that Wakefield brought him. Cal calls out, leading everyone to a hidden entrance to the tunnels. Abby decides to block all entrances to the tunnels, as they head to an unknown point on the map. Henry assigns people to block each entrance as he, Abby, and Cal head into the tunnels. Wakefield locks Chloe into a storm drain and she attempts to find a way out. Chloe questions Wakefield's motivation, and he appears, stating "I almost died for a woman like you." Danny and Sully discuss Cal as they head to the Candlewick. Abby helps navigate the group through the tunnels as they discuss Wakefield's motivation. Danny and Sully board up the tunnel entrance at the Inn and Sully resolves to be more open with people. Sully prepares to place more boards over the entrance as a banging is heard on the door, causing them both to jump to their guns. They empty four shells into the door and Danny peers into a bullet hole. Suddenly a sawed off metal pipe is shoved through a hole and retracted. They decide to go into the tunnels to protect their friends. In the attic, Shea yells at Madison to stop going through the Wakefield files, and Madison states that she had been looking at files on someone else. Cal hears water in the tunnels and heads through a large pipe to the outside, with Abby and Henry following reluctantly. Cal calls for Chloe, who hears him nearby. She begins crying for Cal as Wakefield asks Chloe if Cal is willing to die for her. Cal continues through the woods, calling for Chloe. He runs off, claiming to hear Chloe. Wakefield appears behind Cal and Abby shoots at him. Abby and Henry head off after Wakefield, sending Cal on his own to find Chloe. Nearby, Abby discovers a totem, stating that Jimmy had brought her there before. Cal calls out for Chloe near a drainage bridge and he hears her crying out for him. Cal runs across the bridge, running into a fence partition blocking his path. Chloe continues to cry out, leading Cal to a ladder nearby. Cal finally finds Chloe and shoots the lock off the grate holding her inside. Cal runs with Chloe up to the top of the cliff and Cal asks her to marry him. Chloe tearfully accepts before discovering Wakefield standing nearby. Cal shoots at Wakefield, missing, and runs out of shells. They run across the drainage bridge, being stopped by the fence partition. Cal helps Chloe around the partition, but she stops on the edge of the bridge as she begins losing her footing. Cal attempts to defend himself by using his rifle as a bat, but Wakefield catches it and tosses it over the bridge. Cal lunges at Wakefield, who begins pushing the boarding knife toward Cal's neck. Chloe cries out as Wakefield pushes the knife down through Cal's collarbone. Cal looks at Chloe, calling to her before Wakefield breaks his ribcage and tosses him over the bridge. Chloe watches Cal in the river before looking up to find Wakefield looking at her. Nearby, Abby nearly runs over a cliff into the river before Henry stops her. They are too far away to assist Chloe, and are resigned to watching events unfold. Chloe looks down to the river and back at Wakefield. Wakefield waves his knife menacingly at Chloe as she states "You can't have me." Chloe lets go of the bridge and falls into the river below. Abby shakes her head in disbelief as Wakefield notices them and leaves the bridge. Danny and Sully arrive out of the pipe, looking to the water below. In the attic, Shea looks through the files Madison had, discovering a Seattle Police Department report on Jimmy. Trish and Jimmy are in Nikki's car, with a wheel over the drainage pipe access to the tunnels. Trish is half asleep, holding her rifle, as Jimmy reaches for it. She awakens suddenly as Jimmy warns her against sleeping with a loaded gun. Trish goes back to sleep as Jimmy looks around suspiciously. Deaths Nikki Bolton: Stabbed to death by John Wakefield. Shane Pierce: Stabbed in a knife fight with John Wakefield while protecting Trish; found hung at the Cannery by Abby, Danny, and Henry. Deputy Lillis: Found in the church with his throat slit. Cal Vandeusen: Stabbed and killed by John Wakefield with a boarding knife after a short fight on a bridge. Is thrown over the side and his body falls into the water with a splash. Chloe Carter: Takes her own life by jumping off the bridge and splashing into the water after Cal. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance Guest Starring: *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan *''and Callum Keith Rennie as John Wakefield'' Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Ben Cotton as Shane Pierce *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *''Nicholas Carella as Deputy Lillis (no dialogue)'' Uncredited: *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills (no dialogue) Music *Looking Glass - Brandy (You're A Fine Girl) *Civil Twilight - Letters From the Sky Picture Gallery 1x11 - Nikki's Death.jpg|Nikki gets stabbed by Wakefield. 1x11 - Nikki's Death 2.jpg|Nikki lies dead on the floor. 1x11 - WakefieldvsShane.jpg|Shane fights against Wakefield. 1x11 - Shane's Death.jpg|Shane was stabbed by Wakefield. 1x11 - Shane's Death 2.jpg|Shane's body is hung at The Cannery. 1x11 - Patrick's Death.jpg|Deputy Lillis' body was discovered at the church. 1x11 - Cal's Death.jpg|Cal was stabbed by Wakefield. 1x11_-_Cal's_Death_2.jpg|Wakefield tosses Cal from the bridge into the river. 1x11 - Chloe's Death.jpg|Chloe committed suicide and threw herself from the bridge into the river. 1x11 - Cal and Chloe's death.jpg|Cal and Chloe's bodies float in the river. Category:Episodes